Two Shot: Duel of Souls
by archivewriter3
Summary: A grass type decides to spar with his mentor, but things have degenerated into a duel. He is from another region/continent and is capable of many new abilities, but what interests his teacher the most... Is his Feral Shadow. The duel between old an new commences! Two shot for now
1. Chapter 1

A Basield ran at his opponent with determination in his eyes. The Sceptile was wearing a Black Belt around its midsection and looked on at his student with a lazy look.

"Hra!" The Grass type growled, jumping high and attempting to downward hook his mentor with arm leaves oozing out an aura of toxin.

The **Poison Leaf** was blocked with expert skill by the older, faster Sceptile, who had brought up his shimmering arm blades to block the move with **Protect.**

Quick as a flash, the fully evolved Hoenn Starter used **Low Sweep,** slamming into the Basield, who couldn't block and got thrown through a dead tree, crashing through it and sliding on the forest grass.

Ignoring the bruising on his shields and right thigh, the Basield used another tactic, rushing at his mentor at full speed, aiming to get close enough.

The Sceptile looked on for a while and readied himself to counter anything his student threw at him; he had to admit that the Grass Type had learnt some very _interesting_ moves to say the least. He knew that Basield and the rest of their line excelled more in Special Attacks, like most Grass Types did, but to be a Shadow of the Forest, one had to _strike. Fast._ This Basield for that... reason had abandoned his Special attacks and focused on close quarters combat, limiting his strength.

The Basield stopped right in front of his mentor and spun around, his arm shields gaining a light green glow.

 _ **Razor Leaf.**_ The Aceptile assumed, grabbing hold of his student and bracing to return the hit. He was getting tired of this.

But it wasn't a Razor Leaf. The glow quickly spread to the Pokémon's entire being before he grew double the size, radiating golden energy as he did so, before shrinking back down a bit.

The **Rapid Growth** hit his mentor hard , but alas it was only a grass type move. Crossing his arms, the Sceptile used **X-Scissor,** cutting through his student's move like a hot knife though butter before stopping just short of slicing the Grass Type into four pieces.

Landing on the ground with a 'thump', his sap tinted blood oozing out from his nearly fatal wounds, the Basield heard it. It was a voice he had been longing to hear.

His Shadow.

 _ **Survive! Survive! Survive! Survive! Survive! POISON LEAF!**_

With his Overgrow kicking in, the blood stopped flowing and his body automatically used **Rapid** **Growth,** healing the worst of his wounds as well as buffing him up. The Basield flipped back up and slashed a **Poison Leaf** across his teacher's midsection, cutting off his Black Belt and leaving a gash that had quickly become infected with the poisonous ooze.

"Gyuh!" His mentor grunted, feeling the poison flowing quickly thorough his system.

With his Black Belt gone and his student having his second wind, he couldn't rely on holding back. He had heard what he had done to other sprouts his age, and none of them were pretty images. He had.. To _break_ him.

Wordlessly, he extended his blades and countered with a swift **Psycho** **Cut** , clashing with a **Fury** **Cutter.** The two exchanged blocks and parries, silently clashing over and over again in the light of the rising sun, sometimes with a **Poison Leaf** here, a **Leaf Blade** there, and some **Protects** and **Razor Leaves** here and there.

Soon, there were spectatora watching the spectacle from the trees around them; Feral Emolga, Rattata and the like. The ones that were of the most concern where the unseen and unheard ones; other Shadows of the Forest who were smirking and probably even placing bets on who was going to win.

"GROOOH!" The Basield roared primally, releasing a **Leaf** **Tornado** , sweeping in his weakened mentor in a vortex of sharp leaves pulled from the grass and stiffened with Energy.

"Hnnng!" His mentor groaned, evading out of the tornado with **Agility.** With his increased speed, he slammed in two **Fury** **Cutters** in quick succession, before giving him a third one as an uppercut...

...But he had underestimated his student's reaction time, as he dodged the uppercut with a back flip, giving the Sceptile a solid kick to the chin.

Getting a bit angrier now, the grass type vanished as his body split to form six Sceptile that were all blurring slightly.

His student couldn't see through the **Double Team,** so he had decided to take the chance he had given himself he and the rest of the copies launched forward, each with a clenched and glowing fist ready to deliver a **Brick Break** of pain.

Smirking, his student spun around while fully straightening out his tail horizontally-

 _ **Survive! Survive! IRON TAIL!**_

 _ **-**_ and slammed his shimmering steel tail into all of the Sceptiles, dissipating the fakes and slashing the real one across the face.

He recoiled in pain but quickly recovered and used **X-Scissor** and **Extremespeed** in tandem, working his way through his student in the blink of an eye.

Without warning, a **Brick Break** wasrammedinto the fallen Basield's back, earning a groan of pain.

Seeing as his work was done and his student had 'learned' enough for the day, the Sceptile picked up his Black Belt, retied it and used **Quick Attack** to dash away to somewhere he could get a few Pechas to cure him of his poison.

Before he did that though, he looked back at the mess that was his student and shook his head.

 _ **That boy will not... CANNOT be broken... He is one of a kind...**_

 _ **He is a Clash-of-mind...**_

This is probably just a one-shot of a battle between two Pokémon in a secret society of ninjas that went over in my head. Sorry that I ain't posting other stories; real life and an actual job occupied my time. This just came to me around 11:43 am, and I still have energy to go for more.

Ps. The Basield belongs to the creator(s) of Pokémon Vega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Why do you keep fighting him, Basield? Even when you know that he would beat you..." A Gardevoir asked the unconscious Pokémon on her lap as she used **Heal Pulse,** healing the worst of his wounds.

She was in a small hut made of logs and tar, while the inside was filled with the equivalent of a native doctor's accesories crossed with a pharmacist. There were vials and vials of toxins and poisons, as well as the antidotes for them. A few poison coated Iron Thorns and Silver Spikes were on a rack, slightly glowing purple. Behind the Gardevoir sitting cross legged on the grass was a small store of herbs and items including Smoke Balls, Mental and White Herbs, Poison Barbs and the like.

"Why do I feel that you aren't trying to prove yourself to him, not me, not anyone in the Shadows of the Forest, but to _yourself?_ Is there _really_ that much of conflict in you?" The Gardevoir continued, petting the grass type's head softly as she hummed lightly.

Feeling him stirring, she quickly replaced her soft gaze with a neutral one as the Basield got up and looked himself over.

"Thank you, _Dawn Heart._ " He said, speaking her name in Heart-Speak.

"Y-you are welcome, _Guardian Leaf."_ She shakily answered; most Pokémon had lost the ability to Heart-Speak, and the Shadows were nearly if not completely heartless. As a Gardevoir, she was inevitably able to use Heart-Speak, but a heartless warrior like _Guardian Leaf_ should't be able to even feel the words!

She had to find out how he did it.

Stopping him with a light psychic hold, the Gardevoir looked into the yellow eyes of the Basield...

" _Guardian Leaf, how can you speak using the words of the Heart?"_ She asked, thinking that it was a slight fluke that he was able to speak her name.

Oh, how she loved that name... Only her friends and family called her that name... It made her nearly shiver in delight whenever she heard that name...

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the Basield's eloquent answer.

" _The Feral Pokémon have an advantage over you civilized ones. They ALWAYS speak with the words of the heart. I am neither Feral nor Civilized, and as such can speak with the Universal Language as well as the Language of the Heart. Your name came to me as easily as breathing, Dawn Heart. I thank you for all the times that you have shown me hospitality. I will try to to repay you in any way I can."_

He turned around and something in her clicked that wasn't supposed to.

 _ **You need a friend. You need a hug.**_ The voice told the Embrace Pokémon, who lightly shook her head; she was a member of the Shadows of the Forest! She couldn't let her Heart lead her actions!

 _ **He wants to repay you. Take a hug in exchange. You know you want one... T**_ he voice said, taunting her.

 _ **It's not that bad to ask for one, though... You... You may be right...**_

 _ **Of course I am. Now get a hug.**_

 _ **B-but what of he rejects the offer?**_

 _ **HE CALLED YOU DAWN HEART.**_

That shut the Gardevoir up immediately and she called out. "Wait!"

"Yes, _Dawn Heart?"_

 _ **Oh, Arceus he said it again... What is wrong with me! I am in a LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS AND NINJAS FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!**_

" I.. I... "

" _Speak with your Heart, Dawn..."_

" _I... I want... A hug as payment."_

The Basield was clearly intrigued by the nearly pleading Gardevoir's request, as he raised an 'eyebrow'. He knew that there were no Feral Gardevoir because they and Gallade could feel the Heart more than any other Pokemon on the face of the Earth. That was because he had seen them make colonies, little villages in sacred forests subsequently blessed by Celebi's time hopping travels. Their Life Fabric only regrow in places like that, and the Heart's powers were amplified, so it was logical, but they loved sharing the gift of the Heart with everyone.

Being a poison specialist assassin who struck her foes down from afar with no remorse was obviously hard on a Pokémon who thrived in the presence of emotion.

Wordlessly, the Bassield walked up to the fidgeting, shaky Gardevoir and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He chuckled when he noticed that _Dawn heart_ had melted into the hug, squeaking a little. After a few seconds, he pried himself from her grip which was pretty hard to do and walked towards the door, smiling at her.

"Th-thank you, _Guardian Leaf. "_ The Gardevoir squeaked, standing up and dusting herself off absentmindedly.

Nodding at her, the Basield turned his back and headed out to train some more...

...That is, he was _going_ to.

A Psychic hook pulled him down to the Gardevoir's feet and pressed him down into the grass while not one, not two, but six of the deadly poison coated Silver Spikes hovered inches above his neck. Above him, he heard the telepathic voice speaking to him with calm, killer intent.

 _ **If I find out that you told ANYONE about this, then I will hunt you down, stab you in your plant genitals with my most corroding poison and torture you with it for days. Then I will kill you. Do we have an understanding?**_

" Yes, Leader Fauna." He answered curtly.

"Good, Syn. You may now leave." Fauna said just as curtly, releasing her psychic hold and walking back to place her weapons back into their rack.

Not wanting to waste any time, he jumped up and took off into the night sky, basking in the numerous opportunities the moonlight gave him. His Shadow pulsed wildly as it showed him numerous targets.

The hunt was on, and nothing would stop him until he had a pile of dead Pokémon at his feet.

 **This Chapter's a bit short, but I'm trying to post as much as I can with my limited window. Enjoy! I might not keep it as a one shot for long, anyway.**

 **The Basield belongs to the makers of Pokémon Vega, a pretty cool fan game.**


End file.
